1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low profile electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector in which parts of the connector is inlaid below the printed circuit board (PCB) to reduce the height or profile of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal series bus (USB) electrical connector has a function to adjust different kinds of signal input/output, it is also one of the electrical connectors universally used at present time for data transmission. In computer accessories or peripheral devices (such as, scanner, digital camera, keyboard and the like peripheral devices.), it mostly applies a USB electrical connector as the transmission interface. As shown in FIG. 1, which shows a conventional USB electrical connector 50, the solder legs of the electrical connector 50 are extended outward from the metal shell directly, when assembled to a printed circuit board (PCB) 60, it can't reduce the using height of the connector, the large structure of the connector occupies quite a large space in the electronic device, undoubtedly the volume of the electronic device is increased, which doesn't comply with the developing tendency of light-weight and small-size in existing electronic products.
U.S. Publication Application No. 2004/0180577 A1 discloses an electrical connector having members 31 for grounding only without the function of supporting the electrical connector on a circuit board.
Therefore, the conventional USB connector is necessary to be improved to meet the requirements.